pinkie_pie_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Holt/Frankie relationship
Hankie or Fraolt as the coupling is called love at first sight Holt and Frankie meet at Cleo's party when her unexpetdly party begun, Holt appears at the DJ set and compromise a party however the power cuts down a bit , then he glances over at Frankie who approaches him. he openly flirts with her calling her high powerd hottie, as the series continues Holt substitute's Jackson's fleeing and claims to be her 'date.' Holt realizes how he's been acting lately and quickly apologizes to her but not before flirting with her once more. during between classes Holt stalks her and gives her another nickname that is called. 'Frankie-Fine' and asks her out on a date before confessing his true feelings for her. which she accepts. Friendzoned and heartbreaks After finding out Holt's alter-ego that leads to both fighting over her, frankie decided to press the 'pause button' by staying friends with both boys and cannot date either one of them until they get along. though it seems like the next week or next Holt and his alter ego decided to move since they've neen waiting and had no desire to get along. upon flirting with claire ,Frankie starts to feel jealous but also sad because she was the one that paused they're relationship. while every student in monster high has been assign to participate to go on a camping trip, Frankie has been delight to feel the wilderness but has been in amoody state since her assing partner was holt , much to his delight howevr his smile begun to frown as he witness her behavior towards and did seem bewildred at first but decided to shrug it off , as the day goes by , Holt became nervous he wanted to confess her feelings to he but not before Frankie yeliing at him on how he 'broke' her heart and moved on and stated that it was his fault of what happen on halloween. This made holt furious as he shouted back that it was her fault that she pause there relationshio and for leaving him whren he was arrested, Frankie tears begun streaming she turn around and told him that she did wanted to go back to him but going against the humans wasn't in her nature and she did wanted to go kiss him but not before witnessing what she saw. Holt scoffed at her and calls her a liar and a traitor but not before she slapped him across the cheek and shout;"I MAKE A STUPID MISTAKE FALLING IN LOVE WITH A GUY LIKE YOU!!" and ran off crying. Holt touched his cheek a bit and suddenly realize she didn't mentioned Jackson. he was pretty sure she describe a guy like him. he knew it in his heart that she liked him more but instead of going after her he stayed where he was a thinked. Holt went out on a single search party to search for Frankie himself.he was shocked of finding out that A monster like teen presumely Bigfoot's son was flirting with Frankie herself seem to be giggling , holt couldn't believe what he just saw. he felt his heart break into a million pieces jealousy as he once again saw the ghoul of his dreams wth the hands of another boy. it him right now , he realized that's how Frankie felt.the minute the guy leaves Holt goes over to her , she sees him and tends to ignore him but Holt starts apologizing and confesses his feelings towards her , at first she doesn't believe him but after explaining the whole claire situtation. she tries to say something not until the teen returns and kicks holt out of his cave. after hearing frankie getting married the flame teen couldn't help but let a tear slide down from his eyes to his cheeks. Fight for love and reconicling After finding out the arrangement Holt didn't give up hope instead he fought back with everything he got , he states that he will fight with all his might just to get his ghoul back. after the battle he confess to her in a romantic way and proposes to her but she states that they are too young to get married he chuckles and tells her that he knows and wants to marry her once they reach adulthood. she says yes and they embrace each other and share a kiss, Category:Couples